Akatsuki and the three crazed girls!
by WolvenWindNinja
Summary: what happens when 3 friends are forced to join the Akatsuki? the girls turn the place upside down! this story contians total randomness, animals and some weird people! the crazyness just increases! discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Okay just a few words for you all: in my story the Akatsuki is ****not**** after Naruto, my friend and I are in the story as the girls, the story is currently at my pov. Oh and chapters might be a little short. Sorry XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter one: Captures and shrieks! 

"Awe man! We're gonna miss the Ramen convention!" I said.

"Yeah" Kira said from my left, her shaggy blonde hair tickling my neck as she moved.

"I was really looking forward to going too!" Naruto wined from my left.

Kakashi sighed, "There was no convention! It was a trap to lure us here!" he explained for the fifth time.

"Well if you knew it was a trap why'd ya come along in the first place?" I asked.

"Um…well …I… that is…" he fumbled around for an explanation.

"He wanted to go meet the cast of the new 'come come paradise' movie at the convention!" Naruto laughed.

Kira smiled "ya knew it was a trap and ya still came."

"No" Kakashi yelled defensively "She drug me along!" And although I couldn't see the innocent look on the brunettes face I could hear it in her voice.

"Who me?! I didn't drag you here!" Megan gasped in fake surprise. W e all sweat dropped because it was true that Kakashi came to 'meet the cast' and cause Megan drug him by the front of his mask.

I stopped listening to the others arguing and started to inspect the room we were all tied together in. The room was small, dark, and windowless with wood floors and black walls.

I turned my head to look at the other occupant in the room. The cloaked figure had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail with part of the hair draped over one eye.

Kira followed my gaze to the cloaked figure, and smiled evilly. "Hey! Blondie!"

"What! Un." The figure sighed. "Well, I'm still having trouble figuring something out"

"And what's that" the blonde asked sarcastically. Kira winked at me, and we all smiled.

"I still can't figure out if you're a pretty guy or an ugly girl." Kira stated for the fifth time today.

"For the last time, I …Am…A…GUY! Un!" he yelled "And my name is Deidara!"

Megan completely ignored him; "yeah I haven't quite figured that out myself." She thought out loud.

Deidara stomped out of the room furious . "Finally I thought he'd never leave!" I said.

10 minutes later…

Deidara re-entered the room with the prisoners, his head level again.

"B.S.!!!" Deidara jumped at the sudden out burst.

He looked at the prisoners and found them huddled in a circle on the floor playing cards.

"Dang it!" Naruto yelled, as he looked at the top most cards in the center.

"I told you it was two 4's!" Megan laughed. Kira and I laughed too.

Naruto grumbled as he took all of the cards out of the middle and added them to his hand.

"What are you doing, un!" deidara yelled over the commotion.

"Huh? Oh playing B.S., want to play?" I asked.

"NO! I don't want to play, un! And how did you get untied!?" "Them" Kira said pointing to two small fuzzy things in front of Deidara's feet. He looked down…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Un!"

Kisame and Itachi burst into the room "what's going on!" Kisame demanded, and Deidara promptly threw himself into Kisames' arms shrieking "Rats!" we busted out laughing as Kisame threw deidara off himself.

Itachi looked at Megan, Kira and myself, "The Leader wants to see you three."

We nodded, "Come on Cheza Come on Tilley" Kira said picking up her rats. As we passed, Deidara hid behind Kisame. Kira, Megan, and I snickered.

Well there's my first chapter! Hey if anyone has a way to torture the Akatsuki let me Know! I know every one says it: please review!

Next chapter: meetings and wake up calls!


	2. Meetings and wakeup calls

**Yay! Chapter 2! Well kinda. I had to combine some chapters cause they where to short. Anyway, if anyone has some torturous ideas for the Akatsuki, let me Know!**

**Chapter two: meetings and Wake up calls!**

The Leader's room was dark, like most of the place. All we could see of the Leader was the outline of his body. His red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Sit" he commanded. We glanced at one another and sat in chairs in front of his desk. It was silent for a moment.

"What no rollover command?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't you three to join the Akatsuki."

"Huh?" we asked in unison. "Why us?" Megan asked, still in shock.

"Because the three of you have unique chakra. When you are together, it meshes into one larger chakra that rivals even that of the nine tailed foxes. Making you incredibly strong."

We where silent for a moment, I ran my fingers through my thigh length blonde hair thinking. All of the sudden Kira burst out "so we're like the three musketeers" she faked sobbed. "Awh. You two complete me," I wailed. Then we had a completely fake mushy moment.

"I expect your answer within the next two weeks" the Leader said over our 'wailing'.

We where escorted to a new room by Kisame and Itachi. The room had three beds and a conjoining bathroom.

"Where's Kakashi?" "And Naruto?" Megan and Kira asked Kisame.

"They're in the room across the hall" Kisame said walking away with Itachi.

I closed the door. Turned around with an evil grin, to find it mirrored on my friends faces.

"Where do we start?" Kira asked curiously.

We stayed up late exchanging ideas between us, and around midnight fell asleep.

"TIME TO GET UP!!!" Kira jumped and fell out of bed as I opened my eyes.

"GodDit that hurt!" Kira growled somewhere below me.

Megan groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow.

"Who are you?" Kira demanded of the masked shinobi who had shouted our wake up call.

"Oh, I'm Tobi!" he declared cheerfully. He ran over to Megan, "Get UUUUPP!" he cheerfully sang pulling Megan's sheets and pillows off her bed.

Tobi's stomach promptly met Megan's fist at this.

"You should not punch people." Tobi gasped from the floor. She's not a morning person" I said, leaning over the bed to look at Tobi.

"Can we get some breakfast now?" Kira asked stretching. Megan jumped out of bed "Did someone say 'breakfast'?" a wide-eyed Megan asked eagerly.

Kira and I sweat-dropped.

After we got Naruto and Kakashi and ate, Tobi gave us a tour of the compound. "so," I asked, "are all of the Akatsuki usually here at one time?"

"Not normally, but we haven't had any missions lately, so most of us are around." Tobi replied skipping ahead of us.

"Is that so?" Megan asked with a smirk.

Tobi then left muttering something about meeting Kuzuku.

I watched him leave, turned to the others "Who's first?" I


End file.
